Winx club and the return of screaming death
"in this episode the winx notice the islands are disspaering, they then realize it is the screaming death whos doing it,which draco did not see before they were captured. this is set 48 hours after winx club get frozen plot The scene starts two wild Deadly Nadders resting after long day flight, but suddenly interrupted when they get marked with yellow paint. Hiccup and Astrid are actually marking them so they know which dragons belong to a corresponding island, the dragons who get mark yellow lives on Sorrow Island. Astrid is able to mark a few deadly nadders and seems to challenge Hiccup to join in. Astrid misses one, Hiccup suddenly joins in blazing speed and in seconds catches up to the missed deadly nadder, Hiccup corners in front of the Deadly Nadder and transforms his shield to a crossbow and uses the paint as his ammo, he fires and finally marks the Deadly Nadder in a clean shot. While Astrid admittedly complements Hiccup's complex shield. Hiccup heads out to see the twins' progress at Crescent Island, while Astrid sarcasticlly ensures that they're doing fine. the others are tagging monstrous nightmares while trying to dodge, scowler who is on a magic run trail. on griffon island, dr nefarious is trying desperatly to tag some zipplebacks but keep loosing his foot everytime when another zippleback gets him from behind, and is also complaning that 48 hours ago he joined the group and is having a hard time tagging, that is until he tosses one when he has his back turned, and then he checks it when he does and heads to some others and try to be more sneaky. On Crescent Island, the Twins' both spot an unmarked wild Gronckle enjoying it's meal of eating rocks. Tuffnut throws and aims at the Gronckle, but flew away and instead hit Ruffnut, who's about to fire too, Tuffnut laughs and jokes about Ruffnut instead of apologizing. Tuffnut apologizes sarcasticly and even jokes about Ruffnut more. Ruffnut, furious, throws her paint at Tuffnut and the two start a fight by throwing most of their paints at each other. Hiccup suddenly calls them, and the two suddenly throws it at Hiccup, luckily, Hiccup manage to dodge them both. Hiccup reminds them that they're suppose to be tagging dragons, but the twins' blame Hiccup and Hiccup asks how did they figure that out, Ruffnut states obviously that Hiccup armed them with paint and knew that they were just gonna make a fool out of themselves. Tuffnut asks how many do they need to tag anyways, Hiccup answers as many as they can so they can keep track of the dragons who live in their respective habitat and where they may migrate to. Ruffnut pretends to be amazed but doesn't know what words to say, Hiccup asks if they find it fascinating, but Tuffnut says what's the opposite of it. the others then arrive and dr nefarious(who is covered in paint) and are recalling that since spidex is gone, their job and lives have gotten bit easier, for they don't have to deal with malkor,creepox,tarantulus, vrak or their crossbreed animals,however at that moment, vrak is testing his new powers in the forest(the song he sings lyrics are here) he then overhears the others and see's they fell for the decoy he sent and dissapears, Astrid ask Hiccup if it's one color per island, Hiccup asks why, Astrid sees two different colors present in the island, Astrid asks if they were using the wrong ones and the twins' are not responsible for. Hiccup suggests that they informs Fishlegs due to the fact that it was his idea. But Astrid states that they're too far to fly all the way back to Berk, but Hiccup doesn't need too, Ruffnut doesn't know what he means, Tuffnut says it might be the 'magic paper' they were searching for so long. Hiccup says that it's not 'magic paper', Hiccup and Fishlegs have been testing their new idea of doing 'Air Mail'. The twins laugh at its name. Astrid thinks that it's not a suitable idea for a Terrible Terror going to fly straight too Berk, Hiccup believes it will and justifies it because that Terrors are highly territorial and its a natural instinct for their species to return wherever they belong to. Astrid asks of how will they know if he makes it, Hiccup answers when they see Fishlegs and Snotlout at Dragon Island, Astrid still doesn't believes this states that he'll kiss Snotlout in the lips if that happens. Unfortunately, it did happen Fishlegs is seen at Dragon Island with Snotlout,draco, and the sent Terrible Terror, Snotlout is fast asleep near a rock. The two arrive, Hiccup, as expected, points Fishlegs and loudly Snotlout both in Dragon Island, he also mentions that Astrid was just talking about them, Hiccup mocks Astrid making kissing noises at Astrid's. Astrid silently warns Hiccup that if he mentions what she just said earlier, it 'will be his last'. Hiccup swallows in fear. Fishlegs is glad that air mail work and asks what's the situation, Hiccup tells Fishlegs that they've been seing different colors back at Crescent Island, Snotlout interrupts and is not satisfied with their situation because he was doing something important which is actually just sleeping, but he refers to it as his 'beauty rest'. Further on, its not making sense that green color dragons should be on Crescent Island because its clearly mark as purple, Astrid asks why there were green marked dragons doing there. Fishlegs asnwers that first of all the actual name for the color is pistachio, and that they belong to Tall Tree Island. The gang becomes suspicious and suggests they head out to Tall Tree Island. As they fly, Snotlout ditch the mission and heads back to Berk. They arrive at its destination, but unable to see the island, Astrid tells them maybe they were off course, but Fishlegs is sure that they don't do 'off course'. Fishlegs grabs his map and tells them that they are now in its location but finds nothing but dead sea. The three is getting suspicious that an island can't just dissapear instantly, they're suggestions for the dissapearance might be earthquakes or volcanoes, bloom thinks they might be having a float gem beneath making them submerged temporalily but Fishlegs' fifth suggestion that it was the Wrath of Thor and Odin. Hiccup and Astrid stand quiet after hearing that. The three then sees fleeing wild dragons headed straight pass them, Astrid identifies them that they have orange tags or Burn Apricot by Fishlegs. The orange mark dragons belong to Sunstone Island, Fishlegs recall its great landscapes such as its prestine beaches and fine variable of rocks and minerals for Meatlug. Hiccup suggests that they go to Sunstone Island, as they arrive the trio sees that Sunstone Island has appeared to have 'sunk', they even struggle to get their dragons to get into position except for Fishlegs. Fishlegs recaps one island missing and one island sunk, Fishlegs questions to where do dragons migrate if their respective habitats are gone. Hiccup states that dragons live in specific islands for specific reasons such as the food they eat and where they nest, if their homes continues to dissapear it could endanger their entire species. Hiccup proposed that they try and figure out what's going on and head back to Dragon Island, if it's still there. As the group head back, a dragon shadow figure flies overhead the sunken island. On Dragon Island, many different species of wild Dragons now seek refuge, Astrid tells Fishlegs to check their colors, Fishlegs sees pistachio marks, Burn Apricot marks, Astrid then sees a new color which is red, but Fishlegs technically calls it Vermilion. Hiccup identifies the colors belong to three different islands, the instant dissapearances of the islands form a line, and endangers the other nearby islands: Borhead Island and Thor Rock Island. Hiccup and Toothless wants to head out to check the islands, Astrid wants to come with Hiccup because it might get dangerous, Hiccup asks why, Astrid states that Islands are dissapearing myseriously, and dragons fleeing in terror and points out why it could dangerous. Hiccup lets Astrid to come with him and tells Fishlegs to stay on Dragon Island and look for anymore new dragons. Hiccup,draco,bloom,dr nefarious and Astrid arrive only to see Borhead Island gone too, the two then fly otherwise to Thor Rock Island, they see its devastated remains and Astrid begins to accept Fishlegs' theory about the wrath of the Norse gods. Hiccup and Toothless lands on the remains of the island to get a closer look. As they land, they see a huge marking that seems familiar but somehow different, Astrid asks how, Hiccup respons that they're bigger. Suddenly a loud roar is heard and rocks begin to tumble, and a huge dragon comes out of the huge hole and is actually the grown Screaming Death (whcih draco did not see before in Winx club and the screaming death). The Screaming Death has grown bigger and disorients Hiccup's and Astrid's dragons with its scream and, the Screaming Death burrows underground and Hiccup figured out why the islands are dissapearing, the dragon has been destroying all islands by tunneling underground and making the island collapse itself, the reason for it is unknown, Hiccup suggests they get a closer look, while Asrid is reluctant but Hiccup says that she wanted it dangerous. The Screaming Death suddenly closes in Hiccup and Toothless and they flee away from the dragon, The Screaming Death, in pursuit of Hiccup, fires several blasts at them and bangs anything that's in his way. Astrid distracts the dragon by throwing some 'pistachio' paint tags at the dragon's eyes, while the dragon's vision is loose, Hiccup,draco,and Astrid attacks the Screaming Death and flees from the battle. They return to Dragon Island, where Fishlegs tells them that there are now periwinkle blue dragon marked dragons from Borhead Island and Eggshell white marked dragons from Thor Rock Island. Fishlegs asks what happened to the islands and Hiccup answers that its the Screaming Death and the gang thinks that it never really left and even tells that it has grown bigger, draco,dr nefarious are still confused of it for they were not yet told of it, and they explain what happned when they were captured.Hiccup marks the destroyed islands and the Screaming Death continues to destroy any island that's in its path and is headed straight to destroy Dragon Island, even worse it's heading its way back to Berk after it destroys all the islands. Fishlegs suggest that they warn Stoick back to Berk, but Hiccup denies it and says that they make their stand in Dragon Island, but Astrid is afraid that they're not going to be able to defend the Island just themselves. Hiccup calls for reinforcements which is Snotlout and the twins via air mail. At Berk, The twins are playing hide and seek, Tuffnut asks Barf and Belch where's Ruffnut but they are too lazy to answer, Ruffnut reveals her position that she's above Tuffnut and spills purple paint near Tuffnut. Ruffnut makes a run for it but she is grab by the foot and trips, Tuffnut laughs at her and the two quickly wrestle at each other, the two suddenly see the sent Terrible Terror by Hiccup and wonders why is it staring at them and what does it want, the twins runs and hides from the Terrible Terror but the Terror remains stubborn and follows them. Back on Dragon Island, Hiccup keeps on a lookout for any sign of the Screaming Death, he is then informed by Fishlegs and Astrid that yellow marked dragons, who belong to Sorrow Island, are now recently seen seeking refuge at Dragon Island and Astrid concludes that the Screaming Death is only one island away, looks like reinforcements are not coming and Hiccup suggests that they set up a defense on their own on Dragon Island, Astrid suggests that they head home for Berk but Hiccup denies that plan because if Dragon Island dissapears all of the wild dragons will overwhelm Berk's population. Suddenly a loud roar is heard that warns the three that the Screaming Death is getting closer by the minute. Hiccup and Toothless volunteers to distract the Screaming Death and buy some time for Snotlout and the Twins to come, he denies Astrid's permission to join him and assigns her to stay behind if the Screaming Death goes pass him. Back on Berk, The twins pretend to be statues in order for them to be unnotice by the Terrible Terror, Snotlout asks why are they pretending to be statues, the twins tell Snotlout to be quiet and tells him to pretend that they are not here, Snotlout questions this and looks behind him only to see mail has arrived, he grabs the note from the Terror and Snotlout still points the twins as muttinheads, but they prefer it to be as Statues of Muttinheads. Back on Dragon Island the Screaming Death is seen heading its way on full speed but gets distracted when it gets ambushed by Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup tries to draw more attention to the Screaming Death by making it follow Hiccup's shield again. The two chases each other for a brief moment when the Screaming Death knows that its being distracted and continues its way to Dragon Island, Hiccup tries to draw its attention to him again but he remains stubborn, he and Toothless gets wack by its tail they manage to regain control and tries to figure out another diversion due to the fact it's getting bigger and smarter. On Dragon island, Astrid still doesn't believe to rely on their idea of Air Mail, but Fishlegs says that they can because Terrors' are territorial, suddenly Fishlegs come up with an idea, he calls Astrid a genius and even considers kissing her in the lips, Astrid goes angry and states that no one is going to kiss her in the lips ever. The two see the Screaming Death and Toothless slowly making its way to Dragon Island, Fishlegs tells Astrid to cover Hiccup's back while he go and prepares his plan, Astrid asks where is he going and Fishlegs tells Astrid to just trust him on this. Astrid arrives and joins in and harass the dragon, Hiccup suddenly sees Fishlegs and warns him that he needs backup, Fishlegs idea was actually assembling the other wild Gronckle dragons to join in against the Screaming Death to defend their new home, the Gronckles fire multiple shots around the Screaming Death and able to get its attention. Astrid how did Fishlegs manage to do it, Hiccup answers that Gronckles are territorial dragons too. The Screaming Death, having enough, dives and burrows underground. Hiccup orders Astrid and Fishlegs to gather as many wild dragons as quickly as possible while he tries to keep the dragon on land. As they enter its tunnels, they see the underground terrain collapsing and water levels rising underground. The Screaming Death suprises Hiccup and Toothless and tries to escape in the dark carvens and tunnels while the Screaming Death is in pursuit, luckily Toothless has the ability to locate where they are going using echolocation. They find their exit blocked by collapsed boulders Toothless manages to find another route upward, and the Screaming Death bashes his head against the blocked route. Hiccup and Toothless finally escapes and finally sees Snotlout and the Twins arrive, they are shocked to see the Screaming Death bigger but the Twins still think it's awesome. Astrid arrives with a herd of wild Deadly Nadders joining in to defend their new homes too. The Riders and all the wild dragons attacks the Screaming Death in multiple fronts and the Screaming Death is unable to counterattack and flies away from the battle and having chameleon fall off his back and hit the ground on his head, finally ending its appetite for destruction. However, due to the Screaming Death's mass tunneling underground, the island begins to sink and collapse. Fishlegs quickly come up with an idea and gathers all the Gronckles to spew molten lava as many as possible to create a new terrain that quickly dries up solid. The island finally stops sinking and collapsing and the island is now stabilized, Hiccup congratulate Fishlegs as the hero on this day. Hours later on Berk, Snotlout gloat about their victory a while ago that only involves only him and not the other wild dragons, but Fishlegs is just happy that he doesn't want to see the Screaming Death again because it gives Meatlug gas. Astrid asks if he got any info about the Screaming Death, the good news is that the Screaming Death is revealed only to to hatch every 100 years, they all ask what's the bad news, The bad news that it's still out there and may one day seek it's revenge again to the isle of Berk, meanwhile vrak is stting on his throne with some new recruits. transcript Hiccup: Hey, this Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong in Sorrow Island. Astrid: Like this? Astrid: You're free to join in! Anytime. Hiccup: Okay. How about now? Astrid: Alright, I have to admit. That shield is pretty cool. Hiccup: Why, thank you. I quite like it too. I'm gonna check on the twins. They're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons. Astrid: I'm sure that's going really well. camera then goes to the others running and doging nightmares, it then goes to dr nefarious dr nefarious: now your mine, you will be tagged and you wont even see me, for i am....(other zippleback head knocks him down) uh oh(he hits the ground and gets splated)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hopeless, 48 hours i joined the winx, and yet i can't even tag a zippleback can this day get better or even worse(he tosses over his shoulder and hits one) hey it worked, wait i must be more sneaky.(he then sneacks into the woods) french narrator: meanwhile Tuffnut: Haha, cool! I've always wondered what you'll look like purple. Ruffnut: You know, you could at least say you're sorry. Tuffnut: You're right, I could. Okay, I'm sorry, that your head got in the way. Ruffnut: Heard that. Ruffnut throws paint into Tuffnut's face. They soon start throwing paint into each other's faces Hiccup: Guys! The twins throw paint at Hiccup, which he manages to dodge it. Hiccup: You're supposed to be tagging the dragons. Not each other. Tuffnut: You know, if you think it through, Hiccup, this is pretty much your fault. Hiccup: How did you figure that? Ruffnut: Hiccup Uh, hello? You armed us with paint. Where did you think that was gonna go? Tuffnut And we're the stupid ones. Tuffnut: How many of these do we have to do, anyway? Hiccup: As many as we can. The more dragons we tag on each island, the better we can keep track on where they belong and where they may migrate to. Ruffnut: Wow! That was... uh... Hiccup: Fascinating? Tuffnut: What's the opposite of fascinating. (the others the appear) bloom: why is it that you two always do that? tuffnutt: because it warms us up ever since arendelles early winter. dr nefarious then appears covered in pant tecna: woah what happned to you? dr nefarious: the zipplebacks got me offguard and got covered in paint. stella: yeah well, at least we don'tt have to worry about spidex anymore. po: yep, and we don't have to worry about tarantulus,creepox,malkor, their crossbred creatures or vrag viper: its pronounced vrak. po: right vrak then the camera turns to vrak walking in the forest. vrak:('''after putting his wrist blades in some water freesing) waiting for a long time has surely paid off and now i am the second most powerful sorcerror. flora:(o.s) and we can now take it easy vrak:(overhearing their talk) huh? Viper: plus we don't have to worry about their monsters being grown by zombats. bloom: but i still have worries of vrak being alive. shifu: well if he is still alive, we don;t have to worry to much about him. bloom: thanks shifu '''Astrid: Hiccup? Isn't it supposed to be one dragon color per island? Hiccup: Yeah, why? Astrid: I see two colors down there. Have we been using the wrong one? Hiccup: I don't think so. Tuffnut: Don't look at us. We hate green paint. hiccup: well i better ask fishlegs this was his idea. astrrd:you gonna fly all the way back to berk? hiccup:no,i don't have to. ruffnutt:whats he talking about? tuffnutt:he must have some of that magic paper we've been talking about ruffnutt: he always gets the good things hiccup: its not magic paper,fishlegs,draco and i have been working on something new, we call it airmail. tuffnutt: stupid name ruffnutt: right astrid: do you really think that terrible terrors gonna fly all the way to berk. hiccup:yep and right to the academy,terrors are specially territorial, so its a natural insticnt to return where they were relased. astrid: and how will we know if he made it. hiccup:well when fish legs and snotlout meet us at dragon island. astrid:if that happnes i'll kiss snotlout on the lips. ratchet: eww. they then take off. vrak: so, my little plan worked they think i'm dead, and bloom thinks i am still alive, now i can begin ploting my new gang of villains that tarantulus never thought of.(he then teleports himself) Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes